mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Подарок для Мод Пай
— третья серия шестого сезона и 120 серия мультсериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название и события эпизода являются отсылкой на новеллу О. Генри Дары волхвов. Пока Рарити ищет идеальное месторасположение в Мэйнхеттене для своего нового магазина, она помогает Пинки Пай найти идеальный подарок для её сестры Мод. Производство Включение Лебединой лодки было запрошено брендом Hasbro.EQD Interviews - MLP Season 6 Supervising Director Big Jim Miller! Equestria Daily. Blogger (2016-03-17). Проверено 17 марта 2016. До премьеры эпизода на странице My Little Pony в Facebook 10 января 2016 года было выложено промоциональное изображение, где Пинки Пай катается на Лебединой лодке вместе с Мод Пай и Радугой Дэш. Когда в Twitter 5 апреля спросили об изображении Джима Миллера, тот ответил: "Полагаю, что это промо-кадр, выложенный Hasbro".Big Jim on Twitter: "@flaregun45 Nope. I'm assuming it's just a promo shot put together by Hasbro." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-04-05). Проверено 5 апреля 2016. 31 марта 2016 года Ник Конфалоне пошутил в Twitter о «Подарке для Мод Пай и Клода».title=Nick Confalone on Twitter: "The Gift of the Maud Pie, so punny, a play on the popular con artist phrase, "The Grift of that Claude guy," you know that guy, claude? yeah". Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2016-03-31). Проверено 2 апреля 2016.] 4 октября 2016 года LB Kids выпустила книгу с адаптацией для чтения на раннем уровне.My Little Pony: Gift of Maud Pie. Hachette Book Group, LLC. Проверено 13 марта 2016. Краткий пересказ Едем в Мэйнхеттен thumb|У Пинки, Рарити и Мод день в Мэйнхеттене. Однажды Пинки Пай и Рарити едут на Поезде Дружбы в Мэйнхеттен. Так как бизнес в кантерлотском филиале Бутика Карусель успешен, то Рарити уже решила открыть филиал в Мэйнхеттене. Приехав в большой мегаполис, Рарити приходит в восторг от его красоты и энергии, а ещё их там ожидает сестра Пинки Пай Мод Пай. В качестве одной из традиций между ней и её сёстрами, Пинки встречается с Мод в Мэйнхеттене, и они там проводят время, осматривая достопримечательности, а на закате — главное — обмениваясь подарками. Она называет эту традицию «Праздником сестринских сюрпризов» (или «ПСС» вкратце). Поскольку подарок от Мод бывает каждый год чудесен, то Пинки смерть как желает удивить её мешочком, специально сделанным для её питомца камня Болдера. Она просит в этом помощи у Рарити, и та охотно соглашается помочь, а заодно и поискать место для её нового магазина. Яркий свет, большой город thumb|left|Пинки и её друзья путешествуют. Пинки, Рарити и Мод проводят день пополудни в путешествии по Мэйнхеттену, как-то: Статуя свободы, ледяной каток и престижный ресторан. В течение дня Пинки страстно ожидает грядущий обмен подарками между ней и Мод, а Мод, в основном и целом, интересуется местами, ассоциируемыми с камнями. В ресторане Кентеринг-Кук Рарити отвлекает Мод, а Пинки прокрадывается за подарком для Мод в магазин мешочков для камней. К несчастью, Пинки-то находит просто идеальный мешочек для Мод на витрине, но видит око, да зуб неймёт: магазин закрыт — продавец в отпуске. Пинки впадает в панику, чем привлекает внимание мэйнхеттенского полицейского. thumb|Запретный мешочек. Пинки возвращается в ресторан в крайне плохом настроении и говорит Рарити, что ей не удалось добыть для Мод подарок. Рарити подбадривает её и предлагает помочь поискать альтернативу до заката. Идеальный подарок Мод Рарити водит Мод по многочисленным мэйнхеттенским магазинам, а именно: по игрушечному, ювелирному и блошиному рынку,— дабы её хоть как-то заинтересовать. Однако, Мод выражает интерес исключительно в вещах, касающихся камней, из-за чего разочарование Рарити достигает предела. Как только Мод спонтанно упоминает, что ей бы не помешало что-то, в чём бы носить Болдера, то Пинки Пай осознаёт, что её изначальная идея о мешочке для камней была наилучшей. thumb|left|Пинки Пай делает трудный выбор. И тут Рарити и Пинки замечают жеребца по ту сторону улицы с мешочком, да с точно таким же, как Пинки видела на витрине магазина. Пинки подбегает к нему и спрашивает, хочет ли он продать его, и захудалый жеребец соглашается продать мешочек,— правда, в обмен на любимую пушку Пинки Пай. После этой сделки Пинки возвращается к Рарити и Мод; хоть ей и грустно из-за того, что она отдала свою пушку, но она говорит, что намного важнее то, что Мод наконец-то получит идеальный подарок на Праздник сестринских сюрпризов. Обмен сестёр на закате Позже в парке, спев специальную песню, Пинки и Мод наконец-то обмениваются подарками. Пинки дарит Мод мешочек для Болдера, а та, в свою очередь, дарит Пинки коробку с нарезанными конфетти для её пушки. Пусть у Пинки и нет пушки, чтобы использовать в ней конфетти, но она всё равно рада подарку. thumb|Мод добивается от Рарити правды. Пока Пинки наслаждается подарком на Праздник сюрпризов, Мод спрашивает Рарити, почему она не использует его в пушке. Рарити пытается держать сделку Пинки в секрете, но Мод пялит глаза на неё так пронзительно, что она «раскалывается» и признаётся. Пинки также признаётся, что всего-навсего хотела, чтобы подарок её сестре был так же чудесен, как и подарки, которые она обычно получает. Узнав об этом, Мод идёт возвращать пушку Пинки. Мод, Рарити и Пинки возвращаются к тому самому жеребцу, которому, собственно, Пинки и отдала пушку. Когда Мод пытается выменять мешочек обратно на пушку, жеребец отказывается. Однако, как и в случае с Рарити, Мод начинает давление, и Рарити внушает подсознательно ему, что в вялом выражении Мод есть гнев. Побаиваясь гневного возмездия Мод, жеребец не выдерживает и соглашается. Эпилог thumb|left|Пинки и Рарити: почётные сестрицы Пай. Пинки Пай радуется тому, что пушка вернулась, но ей становится плохо от того, что ей подарили аж два подарка на Праздник сестринских сюрпризов, и клянётся во что бы то ни стало приложить больше усилий в следующем году. Мод говорит Пинки, что дарение подарков является не соревнованием, а выражением любви, а также уверяет её: до тех пор, пока Пинки дарит подарки с любовью, она всегда их будет принимать. Прежде чем уехать из Мэйнхеттена, Рарити показывает Пинки и Мод место для своего нового магазина — они все встречают его сердечным одобрением (впрочем, подробнее о нём будет сказано позже). Плюс ко всему, Пинки и Мод решают официально включить Рарити в их ежегодную традицию Праздника сюрпризов. Цитаты :Рарити: Любая пони будет рада здесь поесть! :Мод Пай: вяло Это точно. Это единственный ресторан, где туалет выложен нефелиновым сиенитом, а не плиткой. :Рарити: Что ж, Мод... этот твой Болдер очень интересный... горло ...персонаж. А расскажи-ка мне, как вы с ним встретились? :Мод Пай: вяло Было темно и шёл дождь. Но я не знала, что моя жизнь вот-вот изменится навсегда. :Рарити: Гарсон! Нам, пожалуйста, огромный пломбир с сиропом делюкс! :Рарити: Мод, я вижу, тебе нравится этот роскошный жираф. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, милая: ты видишь себя рядом с ним? :Мод Пай: вяло Тут же нет зеркала. :Мод Пай: вяло Мне нравится... это. :Рарити: Что это? Только скажи! Велосипед?! Лампа?! Абордажный крюк?! Что?! :Мод Пай: вяло Мне нравится эта трещина в тротуаре. Прекрасный пример теплового расширения и оседания почвы. :Рарити: Ээээ... Что?! Но я...! Ей всё это...! А ей — трещину в асфальте?! :Рарити: Мод Дорогая, я хочу сделать ещё один снимок с тобой и с этой чудной трещиной: на меня как раз снизошло вдохновение! Будь лапочкой, чуть-чуть отойди в сторонку. Вот так, теперь ещё чуть-чуть! Ещё немножко! Ещё немножко метров... на двадцать где-то! Отлично! Вот так и стой! Ты будешь просто как картиночка! :Пинки Пай: Мы не просто обмениваемся. Мы на этот праздник ещё и песенку специальную поём! Готова, Мод? :Мод Пай: вяло Всегда готова. :Пай ::Это песенка про сестёёёёёёр! :Мод Пай: вяло Хей. :Мод Пай: вяло Вон. :Пинки Пай: Да! Это тот самый пони с мешком! :Рарити: Ничего себе! Как же ты узнала, где он? :Мод Пай: вяло Шестое чувство. :Пинки Пай: Это у нас семейное! Галерея Справки en:The Gift of the Maud Pie de:The Gift of the Maud Pie es:The Gift of the Maud Pie pl:Podarunek Maud Pie pt:The Gift of the Maud Pie uk:Подарунок Мод Пай Категория:Серии шестого сезона